


Embarrassing words

by Nijimirai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, SubaKoga is justice, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijimirai/pseuds/Nijimirai
Summary: Subaru loves to say embarrassing words which always makes Koga blush.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 12





	Embarrassing words

“Gami-san, gami-san~!!”  
“What the hell... stop calling me, it’s so annoying!”

Today, yumenosaki cafeteria has less students than usual. But there’s one table talking joyfully. In fact, it’s just one boy having fun, Akehoshi Subaru, who always has excessive energy, seems like he’s releasing kirakira radiant right now that suppose to make the atmosphere around him become more pleasant, but another person sitting in the same table as him who’s currently writing something seems to be in bad mood... 

“Gami-sannnn~ look at meee”  
“If you have something, just say it! I’m busy right now”

The moody one looked up to meet those sparkling eyes of Subaru and waiting impatiently with bored face for what this guy in front of him is going to say 

“I love you~☆”  
“..............”

Ogami Koga, or nickname ‘Gami-san’ by Subaru, sighed as he had already known what this guy would say. Then he turned back to concentrate on his work while Subaru leaned over to look at what he’s writing.

“Writing lyrics for UNDEAD’s new song?”  
“As you said! So just shut the fuck up for a while”  
“Oops, sorry~ just it looked so interesting”

Scolded one scratched his cheek a little bit before returned back to his seat and tried not to disturb the another boy.

“..........”  
“.............”

Silence keep continuing until Koga finished his lyrics. He looked up while thinking that the idiot in front of him might have fallen asleep since Subaru didn’t say anything for unusually quite a long. Although Koga is the one who told the another to keep quiet, Subaru can only kept shutting up just like a few minutes and started talking again... but this time, what he saw is different

“Oh you’ve finished~☆”  
“...Don’t smile at me like that!! and don’t tell me you’re watching all the time...”

The view in front of Koga is that Subaru looking at him with sparkling eyes, _kinda scary..._ he thought. Sometimes he wonder why Subaru interests in him this much, since he’s a kind of person who both can’t and don’t want to get along with others, always says harsh words (especially towards Subaru).... if he met a person like himself, he definitely wouldn’t interact with that guy for sure

“You told me to shut up. I didn’t have something to do, it’s kinda boring... so I looked at what you were doing and then I was impressed by how dedicated you were. You know what, Gami-san... when you’re determining in something, you look so damn cool!”  
“Hey...!?”  
“Whoa? Gami-san’s face is turning red!”  
“SHUT UP! stop sayin’ weird words...”

Not only Subaru loves to be cling to Koga, but he also loves to say embarrassing things such as “I miss you” “I love you” “ Gami-san is so cool” “Gami-san’s kinda cute” “Gami-san’s really kind” or over-complimenting Koga so often. In fact, Koga doesn’t hate those words... _he just doesn’t know how to deal with them._

“God dammit! You always say this to everybody. You really have no shame, huh!?”  
“It’s not like that! I’m serious about you. I-I really like Gami-san...”

This time, Subaru seemed to be differ from usual. He stammered and toned down his voice in his last sentence but Koga didn’t notice this - or maybe he just acted like he didn’t care.

“Whatever... being with you gave me a headache, I’m gonna go practice guitar now”  
“Wait, are you leaving——“

Koga got up from his chair. Instead of just walking away, looked like he’s come up with something so he turned to another boy.

“Hey... Akehoshi...”  
“What’s up?”

He bent down to Subaru before whispering into his ear with soft yet serious tone of voice.

**“I love you, idiot”**

“...............”

That’s made Subaru blush up to his ears. Koga looked satisfied with the result, he smirked at Subaru as he succeed in getting back at him and then walked away. Yeah, there is no way he would let that idiot being the only one who say embarrassing words.

———————————————————————————————————————

Subaru was left at the cafeteria, he knew that the another boy intended to tease him but he couldn’t hold back his happiness. His heart beats really fast—that’s right, he really do likes Koga... plus Koga said that with such a damn serious voice.

What if... just what if... he said it with his true feeling...

“...Gami-san...”

Ah... he should stop thinking any further, just for now his face maybe redder than tomato juices Sakuma-senpai likes to drink.

———————————————————————————————————————

“That’s idiot could also blush, huh...”

Koga thought about Subaru’s facial expression when heard his teasing confession word and he felt weirdly relieved that at least that guy can also become embarrassed like others too. Maybe what Subaru said he likes him is also...

“...........”

That beet red face stuck in Koga’s head and can’t be thrown off. Fuck... he started to think ‘that guy is cute’ unintentionally...

“.......God seriously, it’s _that_ idiot Akehoshi.......”

No matter how much he tried to deny, his face was uncontrollably heating up. It must came from his embarrassing word... how he also blushed in the end really is not rock at all.

**But it’s not like what he told Subaru is a lie...**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SubaKoga and first fic on AO3,,  
> Yeah... they’re both in love with each others but neither side really take the real actions. Btw thank you for reading!! I’ll write more of them and keep pushing our SubaKoga agenda♡


End file.
